Miyu/Interview
General 1) What gender are you? Female. 2) What is your age? I graduated six years ago from military college. Do the math. 3) Do you want a hug? Pfft. last time anyone gave me one, he tried to put a Bowie through my ribs. And failed 4) Do you have any bad habits? Let's see-I fake an eastern-european accent when I go to the market. And I like slapping Shawna for no good reason. 5) What is your favorite food? Doner Kebab and Rahat Lokum. (typical Turkish delicacy) 6) What is your favorite ice cream flavor? Rahat Lokum. 7) Are you a virgin? For someone to have illegal intercourse, is a grave sin... 8) Have you killed anyone? ...War is hell. 9) Do you hate anyone? Any heroes who are True Neutral or Neutral Good. Hello, why do you hesitate in fighting in the side of good? How heroic is that? Huh?! Huh?!! You must be proactive! 10) Do you have any secrets? Well, since this is a survey...my great grandad was a Janissary and he only lasted ONE DAY in the forces. 11) What is your favorite season? Spring. It's because....just come visit me in Ankara. 12) Who is your best friend(s)? I have my guardian spirit, the liger Atreyu. Other than that I have Shawna my incompetent and weak-willed student, I also have Fara (whose hesitancy caused me to be demoted in the ranks). Ah, and comrade Squirrel ( which I knew from a covert mission.) 13) What are your hobbies? Reading. (I have become somewhat of an armchair general lately) 14) What is your favorite drink? That cherry drink sold in front of Hagia Sophia. 15) When is your birthday? September the 23rd. 16) What age did you die? I haven't. 17) Are you nice or mean? Of course, I scold my disciple a lot and I am a berserker in battle. But I believe in 'forgive and forget'. And I do have a good mood. 18) Are you social or shy? I talk to anyone I want, depending on my business which I always keep short and simple. My disciple, on the other hand withdraws herself from others...that girl. 19) What do you think of your parents? They wanted me to be in a government job, like a clerk, or secretary or something....but I want to continue my grandad's legacy. And they're friendly....until they realize that someone stole their chicken from the coop... 20) What’s your weakness? I depend on my rage to give me drive for fighting. Blind rage can backfire sometimes.... 21) How long can you stay under water? 7 minutes. 22) What do you do on a regular day basis? Since there's no more war, I spend my free time at my desk or training Shawna. 23) Do you love someone? I don't have any particular guy whom I fancy. Maybe I should be more friendly. 24) When was the last time you wet yourself. Hah...I don't know, my first day with that really fierce drill sergeant back in base camp. 25) What's your favorite band? Lostprophets, Trapt, Taproot, Strata...and traditional Turkish music. 26) Ever worn a dress? Proms, official functions, reunions... 27) How about eye-liner? yeah, Kohl. 28) What do you consider fun in the daytime? I hardly see anything besides sparring fun anymore. 29) At night? Shooting gallery, gymnasium, dojo.... Don't want my skills to rust. 30) Ever kissed anyone? No. It is impure for anyone without matrimonial ties to touch, let alone kiss. It is a sin. 31) ...Of the same gender? Unless I want to invoke holy wrath....NO. 32) It's clear you're gay. If I am, I'd stone myself. 33) Whats you're favorite thing to touch? The gloss on my Mitsubishi Lancer EVO V. (Pillaged from the castle of a dictator's son) 34) Anyone loves you? How should I know? 35) Whats your favorite color? Hmm, white. Because it is the purest colour of all. 36) When was the last time you cried? Court Martial. 37) Do you have a pet? Nope. (Does Shawna count?) 38) What did you name your pet? No. 39) Are you crazy? Most of the people I know, ask that question when they're too afraid to follow my orders. Why do I always get cowards within my platoon? 40) What are you? I am an ex-Major of the *censored* national army. Now a trainer for the martial arts of "Seni Silat Pencak Harimau Berantai" (Chained Tiger Style Arts) <----this is a legitimate martial art in Malaysia and Indonesia. 41) What's the end of your own story? I get promoted! Finally! 42) What's your nickname? Major, Miyu, Chief, Red Eye, Tiger Lady, Tiger Lily. 43) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? Down, I think. 44) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? Cheetara (Thundercats) 45) Favorite movie? Taegukgi, Dunyayi Kurtaran Adam (The Man Who Saved The World) 46) Theme Song(s)? Still Frame (Trapt) 47) What was your saddest moment? I lost my case in the court martial, and when Shawna forfeits her fight against Bayang. 48) What is your strongest point? My stoic, righteous, and lawful view of justice 49) What's unique about you? I have red eyes which light up when I go berserk. And I roar when I am on the climax of my battle insanity. (Squirrel turns undead when she does, that's more creepy) 50) …you had to face your biggest fear? My drill sergeant - I defeated him in the Army Corps Badminton tournament. 51) …you had to kill the person most precious to you? For the greater good, I will. 52) …found out everything you knew was a lie? Then it is time to embrace the truth, right the wrongs, etc. 53) …you had to change one thing about you? Turn myself into a guy so that it matches my fearsome attitude. 54) …there was a war going on? Really? Where? That;s going to keep my blood boiling again...mmmm...*licks lips* Why didn't I get any intel about this?? (Shawna! Let's double time to the LZ ASAP!) 55) …you had to be the opposite gender for one day? Male, huh? Now my looks match my personality, and my car!